Electronic devices generally have a housing and electronic components contained therein. Some devices have multiple housing pieces coupled together while others are a single housing. Electronic components can include an antenna for RF communication. Antennas in these devices are coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB).
It is desirable to allow customers and designers, to design, sculpt and customize, the “industrial design” or look and feel of an electronic device, such as wireless communication device, while also being cost effective.
There is a further need to provide a platform of customizable electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, that allow a designer with several design options, while maintaining certain dimensions and antenna RF characteristics which are in compliance with FCC specifications domestically and their equivalent non-domestically, and that are connectable or couplable with additional modular components, such as displays, antennas, key pads and the like.
A simple and robust way of making a customized wireless communication device, by a designer, within FCC compliance and the equivalent non-domestically, and which is configured for mass production, simplified manufacturability and structural integrity, would be beneficial.